This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is directed by the Principal Investigator (PI) and includes two office staff members (one 0.9 FTE and one 0.5 FTE) who oversee all administrative activities including accounting, travel arrangements, meetings, Steering and External Advisory Committee (EAC) activities, summer student programs, budgets, the INBRE website, and other activities. During the 03 year, all of these activities were carried out according to plan. The EAC meet once during the 06 year and will meet again near the end of the 06 year in April 2007. Investigators of the ten INBRE Junior Investigator projects have presented, or will present to both the steering committee and the EAC at least once during the 06 year. The PI has carried out regular visits to the laboratories of each of the 10 INBRE project scientists. A report has been commissioned for each year of the INBRE by the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) Research Competitiveness Program to provide an evaluation of the progress of the INBRE and the implementation of the INBRE plan at INBRE undergraduate institutions. The AAAS site visit was carried out February 7-9 the 06 year.